Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial output motor.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional driving mechanisms used in electric vehicles have the following disadvantages. 1) The chassis occupies much space which decreases the duty ratio of the batteries and shortens the driving distance per charge. 2) The driving mechanisms involve a plurality of coupling members and are complex to install, which increases operational costs. In addition, the balance performance of the electric vehicles is poor when conventional driving mechanisms are used.